1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control over print head driving parameters in a printer with detachable print cartridges that are changeable with print cartridges that have different physical characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some conventional printing systems, the printer has a single non-removable print head device, as a consequence of which most of the printing functions to be performed are fixed. Other conventional printing systems utilize a multiple head configuration that is fixed so that the printer parameters are invariant. Since print head configurations are fixed, it is relatively easy and cost effective to provide for control over print head driving parameters.
Serial printers such as the ink jet or the bubble jet type are, however, now constructed with multiple detachable print heads so that the head configuration is changeable and the printer functions vary according to the type of print heads currently attached to the printer.
If multiple detachable print heads are attached to a printer, printer control is performed according to the types of print heads currently installed; control therefore changes when a present configuration of print heads is replaced by a different print head configuration. As a result, it is necessary to control printer functions that vary widely with regard to generation and storage of print data, and to control the print head motion and the signals sent to effect printing of images and characters. For example, changing a black ink print head to a color print head requires different print data, different print data storage, different signals to the print head, different tables for print head operation, etc. such that printer control in the printer is substantially more complex and the printer becomes too costly. Further, it is difficult and costly to modify the printer to allow attachment of newer types of print heads that become available as print head technology and printing requirements change. Accordingly, there is a need for a printing control arrangement that permits changing of detachable print head cartridges on a printer without unduly complicating the construction of the printer. And also, when a new cartridge which has a new ink or a new head (for example, a nozzle size, a nozzle arrangement or a heating method is different from that of the head currently available for the printer) is developed, there is a need for controlling the new cartridge without changing the hardware of the printer.